


To Help a Broken Heart

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: To Help a Broken Heart [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier is a Bicon, Jaskier is sad, Lambert is broke, Lambert just needs some money, M/M, Plus sexytimes, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Very slight manipulation?, cause he deserves it, the mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: The day had started off relatively alright, outside of waking up alone in an unfamiliar place, without his protector there to tell him what was happening. It really only got worse from there.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: To Help a Broken Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826272
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	To Help a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lambutt story based on a prompt from my discord server! Featuring stinky bastard man Geralt and some spice right at the end ;)) Thanks to Kev for the prompt of Jaskier having a bad day, and Lambert helping him out.

The day had started off relatively alright, outside of waking up alone in an unfamiliar place, without his protector there to tell him what was happening. It really only got worse from there.

The mountain was Jaskier’s idea initially, though when Yennefer showed up he changed his mind. Unfortunately, Yennefer’s appearance meant Geralt changed his mind, so they had gone anyway. The only saving grace was that there were two beautiful ladies that Jaskier could attempt to impress. That didn’t go over very well, especially when they supposedly plummeted to their death.

It put a bit of a damper on his already not so great mood.

When he caught up to Geralt again, winded and confused, Geralt was in the middle of an argument with Yennefer. So maybe there were some things that turned out well. At least until Geralt turned his anger on Jaskier.

“ _If life could give me one blessing,”_ Geralt had said. Jaskier’s heart broke. Considering the constant rejection of the ladies prior, it only increased his hurt.

So he left.

The trek back down the trail took him longer than the path up and ruined his nice red clothes in the process, and he lost his fancy hair oil to a bear while defending himself, so yeah. Jaskier had been having a shit couple of days. When he _finally_ got back into town, the first thing he did was go to the local tavern. After all he’d been through, he felt like he deserved it.

There would be no music that day, despite the patrons of the establishment’s efforts, as Jaskier was drinking to mend the pain. The last thing he wanted to do was put on a performance. He had to let himself wallow for at least a little.

“Jaskier, isn’t it?” The masculine voice distracted him from his drink. “Figured you would play tonight.”

“As I have already told the owner and the others, I am resting my voice. I’m afraid you’ll have to find entertainment some other way.” It didn’t deter the stranger, who sat down at the bar beside him.

“Seems a shame, you’ve got a hell of a talent. You sure I can’t convince you to sing just _One_ song?” Jaskier felt annoyance bubbling up inside of him, and turned to glare at the source.

“I _said_ that I-” Yellow eyes caught him off guard, and a voice echoed in his head, reminding him of why he was here.

_“It would be to take you off my hands.”_

“You’re a witcher.”

“A broke one, at that. And I have it on good authority that you are the writer of that one song that guarantees at least a few coins _tossed_ my way.” The witcher tapped his fingers on the counter. Jaskier considered his options, then winced when he thought about trying to sing about _The white wolf._ Or any of his associates. Jaskier glanced at the medallion around his neck to get a better idea of who he was dealing with, and startled further when he saw a familiar wolf head looking back at him.

“What’s your name?” He asked. Geralt hadn’t told him much about the others in the keep, though he’d heard names slip enough times to get a sense of how to handle whoever he ran into.

“Lambert,” he replied. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a foglet.” Jaskier ignored the reference and instead tried to remember who Lambert was. He remembered hearing from Geralt that he was a pretty typical asshole with a short temper.

“I’ve met another witcher before,” Jaskier said. Lambert looked like he was going to laugh at him.

“ _Obviously._ Not like there’s many “white wolves” talked about among us.” He turned to face Jaskier a little more fully. “Plus, Geralt’s mentioned you a couple of times while he was wintering in Kaer Morhen. Said you were annoying, but you made him good money.”

“Is that all you want from me? For me to earn you some spare change?” Jaskier knew it was a decent strategy, but he couldn’t help but feel a little offended. He _had_ more to offer than just a song. But Lambert just shrugged.

“I guess so,” he replied. Well, at least he was honest about it. Jaskier still didn’t want to sing.

“Well I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood for performing. For anyone, really. But I can buy you a drink, and a room if you’re in need of one. _You_ at least haven’t really done me any wrong.” This seemed like the right thing to say, because Lambert’s eyes glinted with interest.

“Something happen with Geralt?” Lambert asked. His voice was carefully kept neutral, and Jaskier couldn’t help but admire the people skills he had that seemed entirely lost on his previous companion.

“It’s a long story,” Jaskier said, now wanting to dwell on it. “You’re probably too busy to listen. I’m not sure why you would want to hear me slander him, anyway.”

“I’m always down to get more dirt on my brother,” Lambert hummed. “And from someone who supposedly knows him well, it would make teasing him this winter more entertaining. Accuracy, you see.” 

Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t really know much about the family dynamics of witchers, but if it will help someone else insult him while having no effect on me, I suppose I can spare a tale.”

Jaskier made good on his promise of buying Lambert drinks and a room, and they decided to continue their conversation in a private setting. No need for others to hear and get upset by more stories about cruel witchers. Lambert was sympathetic as well, though he did make snarky remarks as Jaskier told him about the djinn, Yennefer, and Cintra. By the time Jaskier started talking about the dragon hunt, Lambert was near fuming.

“He _really_ said that?” He asked. “Even though he did that shit to himself?”

“Well, I can’t say I had _no_ part of it. After all, if I hadn’t been there, he never would have wound up in those places.”

“Sure, but what he did was his own fault. After you helped him out and were his friend for years, you didn’t deserve to be thrown aside like that.” It was cathartic, Jaskier wouldn’t lie, to hear someone take his side. He had spent the days walking down the mountain thinking he really had done some shitty things to Geralt. To hear someone defending him, even ripping at Geralt, was, well, as petty as it was, it felt good. “Next time I see him, I ought to punch him in the mouth.”

Jaskier laughed again, and he didn’t miss the way Lambert smirked at him. “Yeah. So I said I’d see him around, and hiked back down, by myself I might add, and then came here. Which sums everything up nicely.”

“What a dick,” Lambert huffed. “I hope he gets his head out of his ass soon, and figures out how grateful he should be. If not for your sake, then his own. I know he can be bull-headed and an idiot sometimes, but getting rid of you wasn’t a good idea.”

Jaskier sighed in relief. “Well you’re the one who has me now,” he said, a little suggestively. “And you’ve been saying all this nice stuff about me.” He definitely wasn’t expecting Lambert to smile back at him, especially with the _interest_ still in his eyes.

“We come from a mutual place of being frustrated with him,” Lambert said. “I think that’s reason enough to be a little nicer.” He patted Jaskier’s thigh. “Plus it’s not just Geralt who you’ve helped. All the other witchers across the continent and I have gotten something out of your adventures. Geralt’s the only one blind and stupid enough to try and throw out a good thing.”

“That was almost sweet.” Jaskier put a hand on his chest. Lambert flashed another grin at him., and Jaskier was hyper-aware of how he didn’t remove his hand from his thigh. As silence fell, the tension rose between them. Jaskier started losing track of how long they’d been staring at each other. He let his hand fall on top of Lambert’s, though he didn’t discourage the touch. “So other witchers appreciate my work, hm?” Jaskier asked, letting his voice slip into a slightly lower range, flirtatious and direct. “I don’t think Geralt’s ever thanked me, you know.”

“Really?” Lambert sounded just as intrigued, though it was second to the barely restrained want in his body language. “Not once?” 

“No,” Jaskier said. “And I don’t think I’ve been thanked by any other witchers, either.” Jaskier leaned in, just a little, to test the waters. He wasn’t expecting to be hauled closer and sat down in Lambert’s lap. Not that he was complaining.

“Well then let me _show_ you how grateful I am,” Lambert chuckled as he nosed under Jaskier’s jaw, nipping at his throat. A wave of lust crashed through Jaskier’s body, and he exhaled softly as Lambert clutched him tighter.

“Oh, _gods-”_

Safe to say, Jaskier’s night ended in a much better place.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [In-love-with-writing002](https://in-love-with-writing002.tumblr.com/)


End file.
